Mas allá de lo normal
by Rose Evans Albarn
Summary: Nunca te as puesto a pensar que a nosotros ?quien nos dio estos poderes?.. cuando las repuestas a tus preguntas no son respondidas los poderes hacen efecto llevandote mas alla de lo normal... MAL SUMMARY xD SXM,b*sxt ,kxc


**hello! **

**bueno este es mi primer fic y sinceramente quiero saber si sirvo para escribir o no**

**este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga meli-chan por apoyarme cuando lo escribí :D**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me**** pertenece**** ,es Atsushi Okubo, a quien adoramos y vendecimos por hacer Soul eater , lo unico mio si es la historia ..**

_bien los dejo espero y les guste! bye ~~_

* * *

><p>Prologo.<p>

El comienzo de mi infiero y a la vez mi cielo.

"_familia yo….."_

Esa frase que nunca debi pronunciar..

El dia que nunca debi salir de mi casa…

Aquel dia que solo me trae recuerdos amargos a la mente….

"_si algún dia …"_

Aquello fue lo que derramo el vaso lo que provoco gritos y dolores en mi casa lo que provoco muertes en vano en mi entorno y por sobre todo lo que provoco aquel horrible desenlase horrible de mi vida..

"_mueriera.."_

* * *

><p>-¡QUITATE DE ENSIMA MALDITA SEA!-escuche gritar a mi hermano , caí arriba de el al querer molestarlo sin darme cuenta.<p>

-perdón ,perdón!-comenze a decir mientra me reía de su cara y me iba levantando.

-sinceramente no se que te pasa normalmente no eres asi de rara –dijo mientras se sentava en mi cama y se rascava detrás de la cabeza.

-lo que tu digas hermano-nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo hasta que yo decidi romperlo-hermano.

-¿hmm?-hiso un sonido con la boca y levanto la cabeza para hacerme saber que me escuchaba

-crees que es verdad lo que dijeron-el me miro sin entender ,yo solo desvie la mirada para no verle-c-crees que es mejor no haber nacido-pregunte con miedo

La mirada de mi hermano de pronto se volvió seria ,el sabia la razón de mi pregunta ,siempre se la hacia por que todo el mundo me lo dice, ¡oh! Por cieto olvide presentarme soy Maka Albarn ,tengo 14 años cumplo 15 en dos semanas precisamente el 6 de junio y tengo poderes

No. No como invisibilidad o super velocidad si no que controlo el agua,el fuego y los rayos eso es todo.

-Maka te dije que dejaras de pensar en eso ,somos diferentes a todas las personas y solo por que tus poderes se salgan de control no significa que es mejor no haber nacido-dijo mi hermano con voz calmada y los ojos cerrados

No pude evitar pensar en eso ¿somos diferentes? Solo por el echo de tener poderes,de no ser como las personas normales solo por eso…

….es injusto eso…

-si tu lo dices matt-dije mientras me hiva para atrás y caer sobre la suave colcha de mi almuada ,cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

-bueno mejor me voy mama anda como loca por que tu no te as despertado y el desayuno esta listo-se paro de la cama dispuesto a irse pero …

-..hermano que pasaría si yo muriera-pregunte en susurro sabiendo que el me escucharía

-creo que seria el fin de esta familia Maka-me respondió sombrioy se fue por la puerta.

Yo solo suspire, que remedio ,hago esta misma pregunta todo el tiempo pero nadie me sabe responder ,me pregunto que seria de mi si eso pasara…

…si, como dijo mi hermano seria el fin de la familia…

* * *

><p>Sali de la ducha directamente a mi cuarto para poder arreglarme ,hoy tenia otro dia en la escuela-carcel para mi-asi que tenia que ire perfecta.<p>

Al estar lista baje al comedor ,donde me esperaba papa y mama con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-y?..estas feliz por ver a tus amigos-pregunto mama en cuanto me sente en la mesa a comer mientras ella me ponía un plato de comida .

-creo pero solo a las chicas-comente sin importancia-oye mama..

-dime cariño-dijo con tono dulce mientras me acariciava la cara

-si me vuelven a molestar… que hago?-pregunte algo verdad no quiero ser parte de burlas el dia de hoy tengo bastante con los otros días como para mas ya.

-cariño sabes que aun no puedo inscribirte en el shibusen asi que te toco aguantar hasta que pueda-me respondió algo triste

Shibusen la escula para personas con poderes ,es una escuela privada donde solo las personas con poderes pueden entrar mas sin envargo yo aun no entro..

-esta bien mama creo que mejor me voy –trate de sonreir y me fui hacia la puerta de la casa para irme.

-adios maka-chan recuerda que todo va a estar bien-me dijo papa en tono alegre.

"_todo estará bien"_

Una frase que me repiten todo el tiempo mas sin envargo yo no lo creo asi .

* * *

><p>… Sali corriendo de mi casa hacia la escuela, vivo cerca asi que no tengo que hacer tanto agetreo para llegar.<p>

Vi la puertas de mi escuela "agustiniano salitre" . Era el nombre de mi escuela mas sin embargo no me gusta **[N/A:no pude resistirme ese es el nombre de mi colegio asi que pues lo puse xp]**. Es un colegio de niños ricos y mimados.

Alcanse a llegar antes de que cerraran las puertas y corri por la rampa a mi salón,al llegar vi como todos me lanzavan una mirada de odio ,yo solo fui a mi cupitre para despejarme del asunto y poder estar en paz

-Hola maka!-me saludo con una sonrisa mi amiga fiona ,ella es mi mejor amiga de esa escuela puesto que no soy muy sociable y me cuesta hacer amigos.

-Hola fio,que pasa por que tan feliz ?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba para prestar atención a la clase.

-yo.. después te lo dire-dijo ya que vio al profesor entrar.

Sinceramente me desconecte del mundo en ese momento solo me dedique en pensar en mi sueño de anoche ,¿Quién era ese chico? ,¿Por qué sentía que lo conocía ?y por sobre todo ¿Por qué tiene la misma marca que yo?, Son preguntas sin respuesta por que nadie las conoce

-¡TODOS PAREN AHORA!-grito alguien entrando por la puerta.

Todos los chicos de mi salón se levantaron menos yo ,no se por que tenia el presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a pasar

-muy bien quiero que me digan ahora quien es maka albarn-todos me señalaron y el chico entro y fue en mi dirección-Gusto en conocerte yo soy Death the kid,fui enviado del shibusen a por ti- en ese momento mi vista se nublo mis parpados se cerraron y poco a poco fui quedando en oscuridad total.

* * *

><p>Desperté. En un cuarto blanco ,no me acostumbrea la luz asi que mantuve los ojos cerrados hasta poder acostumbrarme , voltee la cabeza y me di cuenta que había un vaso de agua al lado .<p>

Movi un poco mi braso y el agua salió disparada a mi cara. ¡por kami! Como no puedo todavía manejar bien mis poderes es algo estresante.

-veo que despertaste.-dijo una voz burlona en la puerta.

Gire mi cabeza para ver y me encontré con un chico alvino debe tener por lo menos mi edad,tenia los ojos rojos … un intenso rojo que me hace recordar a los rubís,aparte tenia una sonrisa diferente..como la de un tiburon apunto de comerte.

-quien eres?-pregunte temerosa, no es que el chico en si diera miedo ,solo es que quería saber quien es la persona con la que estoy.

-soy Soul Eater Evans, de ahora en adelante soy tu compañero,pareja y futuro esposo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona .¿! MI FUTURO ESPOSO!.

-PERO QUE!-grite aterrorisada,eso no podía ser cierto,!como que futuro esposo aun son joven!.

-a y por cierto Bienvenida al shibusen nueva-dijo sonriendo y dejándome helada con sus palabras.

...despues de eso todo fue oscuridad.

"_nunca sabras lo que te depara el futuro"_

… kami! Que fue lo que te hice!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso era todo por ahora<strong>

**espero que les guste y si no dejen sus criticas no importa me ayudaran a mejorar!**

**asi que ¿me dejarian algun review ? n.n**

**si no les gusto igual dejenlo solo espichen ese botoncito de abajo n.n**


End file.
